Mi hermosa y unica compañera
by Black-Skys
Summary: En este País solo habitan Vampiros, Hombres lobo y Fantasmas… son entidades completamente distintas… los Vampiros y los Hombres Lobo se odian y los Fantasmas… bueno depende de qué color brillaban sabes si son de fiar o no… pero ¿qué pasaría si hubiera otro tipo? ¿De criaturas que son parecidas pero más fuertes? Lee y descúbrelo! ContrapartexContraparte
1. Capítulo 1: Prólogo

-Holas! :3 aquí os traigo un nuevo fic (y el primero q hago :'D) espero q les guste nwn

- Diálogos – _pensamientos_ – GRITAR -*acciones, descripcion de personajes y mas cosas*- (notas de autora)- Lugares

Parejas: ContrapartexContraparte

Capítulo 1: Prólogo

En una aldea/Ciudad:

-?: En este País solo habitan Vampiros, Hombres lobo y Fantasmas… son entidades completamente distintas… los Vampiros y los Hombres Lobo se odian y los Fantasmas… bueno depende de qué color brillaban sabes si son de fiar o no… pero ¿qué pasaría si hubiera otro tipo? ¿De criaturas que son parecidas pero más fuertes?

-?2: … A quien le hablas? *entra a un chico que aparenta unos 19 o 20 años, tiene el pelo corto marron con una mecha de color rojo en el lado derecho, con ojos grises*

-?: Estaba leyendo lo que apuntaba cuando era pequeño

-?2: Tenias mucha imaginación de pequeño Brick

-Brick: Lose a veces me rio de algunas tonterías que hacia

-?2: Perdona por interrumpirte pero traigo informacion muy valiosa

-Brick: Addelante, Nick, di lo que tengas que decir

*Brick es el nuevo rey vampiro desde hace poco que aparenta unos 23 años tengo los ojos color rojo sangre, pelo naranja largo rejcojido en una larga coleta y con su inseparable gorra vestido con unos jeans rasgados por las rodillas, camiseta roja con una chaqueta fino de color negro de manga larga y por la parte de abajo con un tono de rojo muy oscuro y zapatillas negras y blancas*

-Nick: Bueno...

-Brick: ...y bien?

-Nick: Pude sonar increible pero el pueblo vampiro del norte ha sido masacrado por lobos...

-Brick:... COMO!?

En otra aldea/Ciudad un poco mas pequeña:

?: *bostezo* que aburrimiento... como me gustaria algo de acción!...

?2: Butch!

Butch: si?

*Butch es un hermoso (segun el) joven macho alfa de apariencia de 22 años de pelo negro lo tiene en punta hacia arriba con unas orejas grises y una cola peluda del mismo color, tiene ojos verdes oscuros va vestido con unos pantalones negros rotos por abajo, una camiseta de manga corta de color verde por la parte de abajo algo rota, una chaquetilla sin mangas de piel de color gris, en la muñeca derecha lleva un brazalete con el rostro de un lobo grabado y unas zapatillas grises*

?2: hemos tenido noticias de que un pueblo vampiro ha sido masacrado

Butch: enserio? y quien lo ataco?

?2: no hay detalles aun...

Butch: cual fue el pueblo?

?2: el del norte...

Butch:... pero ese no es segundo pueblo mas fuerte!?

?2: si

Butch: bueno, mientras no nos perjudique a nosotros...

En un sitio misterioso...

?: Las noticias corren rapido... quien lo diria... y eso que solo ha pasado un ratito

?2: Ademas creo que alguien te vio y salio corriendo...

?3: bueno asi mejor!

?: Se supone que el plan principal es que se pelen entre ellos

?3: Creeis que estamos haciendo lo correcto?

?2: Solo seguimos ordenes...

?: te toca a ti ahora

?2: lose

En la aldea del norte

*un chico de apariencia de 21 años rubio de ojos azules oscuros que reflejaban pena pero a la vez bondad y con una cara de angel vestido con una camiseta azul, pantalones grises claro y zapatos blancos caminaba en direccion a la aldea del norte*

?: Que interesante... *dice mirando montones de cadaveres y todo destrozado* al parecer hera verdad... esta todo destruido... parece que de verdad no hubo supervivientes... pero... porque hay ese haroma fantasmagorico en el ambiente?... acaso... no creo... lo fantasmas jamas atacan sin una razon... *dice antes de desaparecer

-FIN DEL PRÓLOGO-

Ñe! estoy un poco nerviosa .U ezpero que me haya salido bien el Prólogo ^^U

Hay muchos ? pero una ya sabran quien es no? O.O hablo del ultimo

Pero Buaaaaaano! Hasta la proxima!


	2. Capítulo 2: un monstro, y quien es ella?

Wolas! X3 aquí les traigo el siguiente cap! me gusta que le guste XD y sorry si tardo en subir los cap... tengo q estudiar así q los subiré cuando pueda

RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS! X3

SuperDash1

grachias nwn

gigiright

Por supuesto q lo continuare! se lo q se siente cuando no continúan una historia y te quedas con la duda .

nahisasuhias

Clarou 3o

Lila

Grachias nwn, y si pero de momento es todo pov normal ^^

EMPEZEMOS! 3

- Diálogos – _pensamientos_ – GRITAR -*acciones, descripción de personajes y más cosas*- (notas de autora)

Parejas: ContrapartexContraparte

Capítulo 2 un monstro, y quien es ella?

En un lugar misterioso:

?2: ya volví

?: ya has terminado?

?2: si, solo es cuestión de tiempo que todos se enteren jeje

?3: Tenemos ordenes nuevas?

?: sip, fui hoy a verle y me dijo lo que tenemos que hacer a continuación

?3: y que tenemos que hacer esta vez?

?: Pues veras tenemos que ir...

En un lugar del bosque...

Butch:... como se atreven...esos estúpidos vampiros!

?: LOS ESTUPIDOS SOIS VOSOTROS!

Butch: *se da la vuelta* DE QUE DEMONIOS HABLAS PELIRROJO TEÑIDO!?

Brick: LO SABES PERFECTAMENTE PULGOSO!

Butch: LOS TONTOS SOIS VOSOTROS! COMO PODES ACABAR CON UNO DE NUESTROS PUEBLOS ASI?!

Brick: NOSOTROS NO HICIMOS NADA MALO! SOIS VOSOTROS LOS QUE ARRASASTEIS NUESTRO PUEBLO!

Butch: COMO?! ME INFORMARON CLARAMENTE QUE FUE UN VAMPIRO! Y TU LOS GOBIERNAS!

?: Silencio! *Aparece de la nada* no saben que podrían molestar a otros?

Brick: quien eres tú?

?: Me llamo Boomer

Butch: y que haces aquí?

Boomer: solo paseaba por aquí pero me molestaron con tanto grito!

Brick: aaa... pero que sepas que no es mi culpa... EL EMPEZO!

Boomer: ...

*pelea al estilo chibi*

Butch: YO!?

Brick: SI TU! PULGOSO!

Butch: CALLATE! *dice levantado los brazos*

Boomer:

Muy cerca de donde peleaban:

?3: _No puedo continuar con el plan con estos tres cerca... no hay remedio tendré que acabar con ellos para que no me den problemas... pero me da algo de pena acabar con ese chico rubio... tal vez este delicioso... pero que se le va a hacer? _*deja una sombra en el suelo y se va*

De vuelta en la pelea -3-

Boomer: *estaba observando la pelea cuando nota que algo se acera y se da la vuelta* ...chicos

Brick y Butch: *ni caso*

Boomer: C-chicos!...

Butch: QUE QUIE-...pero que es esa cosa! *dice mirando a un tipo de monstro*

Monstro: ...xajaxjwx

Brick: Que?

Boomer: Ni idea o.o

Monstro: *se abalanza sobre ellos pero lo esquivan*

Boomer: impresionante...

Butch: pasa algo?

Boomer: ese monstro puede tocarme...

Butch: y?

Brick: pues que es un fantasma!

Butch: aahh...

Boomer: eso significa que... este ser no existe... es como un alma...

Butch: me da igual! acabare con el! *se va corriendo en dirección al monstro*

Boomer: no lo podrás tocar!

Butch: *le da un puñetazo al monstro en toda la cabeza* entonces como explicas eso!

Boomer: ...nose... o.o

Brick: bueno entonces acabemos con este monstro y continuaremos con la pelea!

Butch: por primera vez concuerdo contigo!

Boomer: cuenten conmigo!

*después de una dura batalla consiguieron vencer al monstro*

Butch: para ser un fantasma... peleas bien...

Boomer: Gracias ^^

Brick: pero de donde ha salido esa cosa?

En unas ruinas cerca de allí:

?3: _q raro... porque tarda tanto en venir?_... oh bueno! tendré que continuar con lo q he venido a hacer... ^^ a ver coloco esto aquí... y esto allí y por ultimo este y KABOM! 3

-KABOOOOOOM!-

Butch: MIS POBRES OREJAS! XC

Brick: a nadie le importa eso! lo importante es q ha sido eso!

Boomer: creo que venía de las ruinas que están cerca de aquí

Brick: Vamos?

Butch: SI! me vengare de quien haya sido!

Boomer: vamos!

En las ruinas:

?3: dónde está?...

Brick: Quien eres?

?3: Porque debería decirlo?

Boomer: ... *la observa detenidamente*

*Hera una chica rubia el pelo lo tenía recogido en 2 coletas que le llegaban hasta los hombros, ojos azules claritos de apariencia de 19 años, vestida con un traje de muñecas (como los de las muñecas de porcelana con menos detalles) de color azul y algunos detalles negros que le llega hasta las rodillas, unas medias blancas y zapatos de bailarina de color negro*

Butch: fuiste tú la que hizo la explosión?

?3: si fui yo ^^

Brick: mira señorita...

?3: Bubbles ^^

Brick: señorita Bubbles no puede ir por ahí explotando todo

Bubbles: espera ahora que lo recuerdo... que le hicieron a mi pequeña mascota?

Butch: te refieres aquel monstro?

Bubbles: Si

Butch: acabamos con el

Bubbles: QUE? la que me espera.. Hera su monstro favorito...

Boomer: de quién?

Bubbles: d- espera no puedo decíroslo... lo único q tengo q hacer es acabar con vosotros ^^

Butch: perdón?

Bubbles: q acabare con vosotros! *de repente su carita angelical cambia a una oscura y demoniaca*

Butch: podemos contigo!

Boomer: tiene razón!

Bubbles: ESO LO VEREMOS! *le cambia la cara otra vez* jooo se me tengo que ir pero *tira explosivos al suelo y de repente la salida se derrumba* por cierto estos explosivos también afectan a fantasmas ^^ es una pena... tenías una pinta deliciosa chico *dice mirando al rubio* pero estoy llena *desaparece*

Boomer: *se sonroja un poco* d-deliciosa?

Butch: como salimos de aquí?

Boomer: podría ir a por ayuda *vuela hacia arriba pero choca y cae* p-pero qué?

Brick: tenemos que pensar algo y rápido!

Fin del cap 2

Ñe! termine el cap 2 ci! ^.^ bueno empezare cuanto antes con el cap 3! ^^

Espero que les haya gustado! nwn


	3. Capítulo 3: Una piedra?

WOLAS! X3 aquí les traigo el cap3! hay algunas cosas que no salen escritas como quiero... intentare solucionar eso! pero buano... de momento vamos a continuar!

RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS!

gigirigth

lo intento pero esta semana tuve muchos exámenes (malvados profes) por eso subo el próximo cap cuando puedo :3

Georgie Skandar

Grachias nwn

SuperDash1

Bubbles! nwn

Bueno! empecemos! :3

- Diálogos – _pensamientos_ – GRITAR -*acciones, descripción de personajes y más cosas*- (notas de autora) Lugares

Parejas: ContrapartexContraparte

* * *

><p>Capítulo 3: Una piedra?<p>

En un lugar misterioso...

Bubbles: emm...

?: Qué?

Bubbles: acabaron con Xum

?: Es un broma verdad?

Bubbles:... n-no

?: ...acabare con tigo! *empieza a perseguirla*

Bubbles: lo siento! TTOTT

?2: que están haciendo?

?: ella dejo que acabaran con Xum! el era mi favorito!

?2: vale vale pero no es para tanto!

?: cállate!

?2: *suspiro* no tienes remedio...

?: sabes que tampoco encontró aquello?

?2: ...enserio?

?: si

?2: ...vale puedes golpearle... pero no muy fuerte!

Bubbles: ah?

?: jejeje... Bubbles! :3

Bubbles: no me gusta esa cara... ,,, WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! XC

?: ven aquí!

?2: ...jejeje...JAJAJAJA! me encanta cuando estamos así... me hace pensar cuando... si... todo ha cambiado...

En la cueva...

Butch: no es por nada... pero... ESTAS COSAS ESTAN A PUNTO DE EXPLOTAR! :/

Brick: y si tratamos de hacer un hoyo para poder escapar?

Boomer: hm...

Butch: entendi-

Boomer: esperad!

Brick: pasa algo?

Boomer: ahora que me acuerdo... hay como una cámara secreta muy profunda!

Butch: y no podías haberte acordado antes?

Boomer: lo siento pero los fantasmas solemos tener mala memoria.. ^^U

Brick: y por donde está?

Boomer: hay que mover aquella roca! *dice señalando a una gran roca que se encuentra en el medio de las ruinas*

Butch: déjamelo a mí! *empieza a mover la roca*

Brick: rápido!

...

...

...

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

...

...

...

De vuelta al lugar misterioso...

Bubbles: duele... TToTT

?: y ahora que hacemos?

?2: un objeto sagrado no se destruye así de fácil...

Bubbles: entonces tengo que volver por él?

?:a ver si eso puedes hacerlo bien!

Bubbles: entendido

?2: esperamos buenas noticias

Bubbles: entendido...

?...

...

...

...

Butch: estamos vivos?

Boomer: yo no

Brick: si

Butch: uf!... ^^

Brick: dónde estamos?

Butch: debajo de las ruinas?

Brick: e-eso parece

Butch: y ahora que hacemos?

Boomer: podríamos caminar hasta encontrar una salida...

Butch: buena idea...

*después de un laaaaaaaaaaaargo rato*

Butch: uf... estoy cansado...

Boomer: no sé de qué te quejas

Butch: claro! porque tú vas flotando!

Boomer: ... hey! allí hay algo

Brick: qué es eso?

*se acercan*

Boomer: una piedra?

Butch: una piedra que brilla?

Brick: y si?

Butch: qué?

Brick: y si aquella chica estaba buscando esto?

Boomer: puede... parecía que estaba buscando algo...

Butch: pero la pregunta es... porque buscaba esto?

Boomer: nose pero no puede ser algo bueno...

Butch: y que te hace pensar eso?

Boomer: nose... tengo ese presentimiento...

Butch: la cojemos?

Boomer: vale... *coje la piedra*

Brick: mirad! por allí hay luz!

Butch: por fin! :D

En lo que queda de las ruinas...

Bubbles_: porque no hay nada?...un momento... qué es esto?... un agujero?... pero yo recuerdo que antes aquí había una roca..._ *salta adentro* _un pasadizo? espera aquí hay pisadas... no me digas que ellos entraron aquí? bueno... _*sigue el camino corriendo a gran velocidad*

...

...

...

Bubbles_: hmm? aquí hay una huella de algo...espera... entonces... ellos se lo llevaron? maldición! tengo que encontrar ese amuleto! si no la que me espera... un momento... luz?..._

...

...

Bubbles_: estoy afuera y_... jeje hola!

Butch: hm? eres tú!

Bubbles: son más pesados que una cucaracha!

Brick: que quieres?

Bubbles: me pueden dar esa piedra? ^^

Boomer: y para que la quieres?

Bubbles: para una cosita ^^

Boomer: y que tipo de cosita?

Bubbles: es buena! lo prometo *.*

Boomer:...

Bubbles: *carita adorable*

Boomer: hm... /./

Bubbles: _que adorable se ve sonrojado ^^_

Boomer: b-bueno... /

Brick: no se la des!

Boomer: eh? O/O

Bubbles: je! *se la quita de un rápido movimiento* gracias! ^^

Boomer: ah? o/o?

Bubbles: yupi! ya no me castigaran!

Butch: castigaran?

Bubbles: upsi! o.o me voy! *aparecen tres monstros* mueran si? _^^ aunque no me gustaría que muriera el rubio..._ *desaparece*

Butch: uno para cada uno?

Brick: me has leído la mente

Fin del cap 3

* * *

><p>Termine el cap 3 :'D es mi imaginación! o lo he publicado después de 4 días igual que el segundo cap? :3<p>

ñe! buano! espero que les haya gustado!

Hasta la próxima! :D


	4. Capítulo 4 Una Lobita?

Wolas! XD ya estoy devuelta! :3 me extrañaron? ^^ no? o.o entendido... TToTT ña solo bromeaba! ^^ Bueno

Y ahora...

RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS:

SuperDash1

Bueno es que a Bubbles se le suelen notar sus sentimientos nwn... y... YO TAMBIEN TENGO GANAS DE ESCRIBIR ALGO DE LOS VERDES (OTP OTP) pero la historia tiene que seguir su curso... :/ gomen

ELER

Puede q si... o puede q no XD, gomen pero habrá que esperar para saberlo nwn

VENGA MUCHO HABLAR Y POCA HISTORIA! ASIQUE EMPEZEMOS! X3

- Diálogos – _pensamientos_ – GRITAR -*acciones, descripción de personajes y más cosas*- (notas de autora), Lugares

Parejas: ContrapartexContraparte

* * *

><p><span>En un lugar misterioso:<span>

Bubbles: volví! nwn

?: ya era hora -.-

Bubbles: lo siento pero tuve un pequeño inconveniente!

?2: entendemos... lo hemos visto...

Bubbles: me da pena que se muera el rubio

?: por?

Bubbles: tiene una pinta deliciosa! y tenía hambre! TwT

?:...

?2:...

Bubbles: jejeje... bueno tadaaaa! ^^ *enseña la piedra* lo tengo! nwn

?2: perfecto! ahora te toca a ti *dice mirando a ?*

?: entendido me iré mañana...hoy ya es muy tarde

En un descampado:

Nick: DONDE EST BRICK?

?3: Y YO QUE SE? DIME TU DONDE ESTA BUTCH!

*Hombre lobo y vampiros se gritaban mutuamente por la desaparición de sus "jefes"*

Nick: DEVERIA MATARTE!

?3: DEVERIA MATARTE YO A TI!

Butch y Brick: SILENCIO!

Nick: hm? B-Brick! estas bien? O.O

?3: que haces junto a ese vampiro Butch? O.O

Butch: me lo encontré paseando y nos echamos una mano por un rato

Brick: y también estuvimos hablándolo y...

Nick: y-y?

Butch: ninguno de nosotros destruimos un pueblo...

?3: c-cómo? pero nos informaron de que!

Butch: lose Bruno!

Bruno: entonces?

Boomer: yo les conté lo que se...

Bruno: hmmm... un fantasma de aura azul... eso significa que podemos confiar en ti...

Boomer: gracias ^^

Brick: bueno les contare que tal vez haya infiltrados en nuestro país y no nos hayamos dado cuenta...

Nick: porque dices eso?

Boomer: déjenme explicarles ^^

*Una Laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarga explicación después... o3o*

Brick: y q les parece la idea?

Bruno: perdonen no se habrán equivocado de palabras?

Butch: No!

Nick: entonces quieren que nos asociemos a estos?!

Brick: a mí tampoco me gusta la idea pero es temporal solo hasta que sepamos lo que está pasando tendremos que cubrirnos mutuamente...

Bruno: nadie aceptaría eso!

Butch: lo sabemos pero... es la única opción que nos queda... piensen las catástrofes que pasaron en los pueblos...

...

...

Bruno: tienen razón... deberíamos enviar cartas los demás sitios...

Butch: entendido...

Brick: bueno Butch... nos encontramos mañana para empezar el viaje entendido?

Boomer: Si!

Butch: tu también vienes?

Boomer: claro! me encanta estar con vosotros haces un buen equipo! ^^

Brick: tengo que admitir que es verdad...

Boomer entonces nos encontramos las ruinas destruidas para empezar a buscar pistas?

Brick: vale

Butch: hasta mañana...

En la noche...

*Butch se había levantado para dar un paseo por la noche como siempre*

Butch: *estaba sentado en una colina viendo la luna* ...

?: ...* mira a Butch*...*empieza a retroceder pasos*

Butch: hmm? *se da la vuelta* quién eres?

?: _maldición!_ *empieza a correr*

Butch: hey! *persigue a la sobra* ven aquí!

?: ... *corre más rápido*

Butch: quieres jugar? pues jugaremos!

*Después de un rato*

Butch: te tengo! *se abalanza contra la sombra*

?: _maldición!_

Butch: quién eres?

*con la luz de la luna se podía distinguir mejor como era*

*Era una chica de pelo negro ojos verde jade, de apariencia de 20 años muy linda que veía a Butch molesta y tenía orejas de color... Blanco?*

?: ... hmp!

Butch: vaya vaya... que hace una chica tan linda sola por la noche?

?: quítate de encima!

Butch: primero dime tu nombre linda

?: fush! fush!

Butch: a mí no me trates como un animal!

?: hago lo que me da la gana idiota!

Butch: me encantan las lobitas con carácter~

?: quítate pervertido!

Butch: de eso nada lobita estoy muy cómodo~

?: deja de llamarme lobita!

Butch: y porque lobita?~

?: me llamo Buttercup IDIOTA!

Butch: Lindo nombre~

Buttercup: espera... me has engañado para que te diga mi nombre!

Butch: podrías bajar la voz?

Buttercup: quita-

Butch: *la interrumpe* o te hago callar yo?~

Buttercup: *se sonroja* ...QUITATE! *le empuja con brusquedad

Butch: _que lobita tan misteriosa jeje tengo el presentimiento de que nos volveremos a ver~_

Algo lejos de allí...

Buttercup: _creo que lo perdí de vista... espero no volver a encontrármelo jamás!_

Fin del cap 3

* * *

><p>Les gusto? nwn espero que si! :D además si también hay algo que les gustaría que apareciera y me gusta lo añadiría! ^^ así que me lo pueden escribir en los reviews :3<p>

nos leemos en el próximo cap! :3


	5. Capítulo 5: La cascada oculta algo?

LALALALASLALALAALALALALALALALA! termine con ese trabajo! :'D ahora tengo que soportar estas semanas de exámenes... TwT

PERO AUN ASI! GOMEN! D':

WELL!

ahora su segunda sección favorita de este fic!

RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS:

SuperDash1:

LOL! es verdad al final salieron los verdes XD

LUDMILA:

me alegra que te esté gustando! nwn

Y ahora pasemos al cap!

- Diálogos – _pensamientos_ – GRITAR -*acciones, descripción de personajes y más cosas*- (notas de autora), Lugares

Parejas: ContrapartexContraparte

* * *

><p><span>Al día siguiente...<span>

Butch:... porque tardaran tanto?...

Boomer: lo siento!

Butch: ah? no te preocupes...

Brick: ya estoy aquí

Butch: entonces a dónde vamos?

Brick: empezaremos por las ruinas! cualquier pista sirve

después de un rato en las ruinas...

Boomer: O-O

Butch:...

Brick:...

Butch: AQUI NO HAY NADA! :P

Brick: gracias por destacar lo obvio... -.-

*pelea estilo chibi*

Butch: CALLATE IDIOTA!

Brick: PORQUE NO TE CALLAS PULGOSO!?

Boomer:... c-chicos n-no peleen...

Los dos: NO TE METAS!

Boomer: o.o...

en el lugar misterioso...

Buttercup: *destrozando todo lo que se pone delante de ella* maldito...

?2: te pasa algo?

Buttercup: loodioloodioloodioloodio!

?2: ...

Buttercup: bah! me voy a buscar aquello! *se va*

?2: _pero que le pasa?..._

En el bosque...

Boomer:... paren ya de pelear...

Butch: ERES UN MA- *olfatea el aire*

Brick:... ahora que le pasa?

Boomer: nose... O.O

Butch: ese olor... jejeje *sale corriendo*

Brick: h-hey! a dónde vas? VEN AQUI! *le sigue*

Boomer: e-esperen! TwT

En un lago con una cascada...

Buttercup:...odio el agua! espero terminar esto pronto... *se va acercando a la cascada*

Butch: *aparece detrás de ella* hola lobita~

Buttercup: de todos los hombres-lobos que hay en el mundo... ME TENIA QUE ENCONTRAR CON TIGO!?

Butch: no es para ponerse así linda~

Buttercup: acabare con tigo!

Butch: que haces aquí?

Buttercup: a ti que te importa?

Butch: mucho! porque estoy investigando lo que está pasando en este país... así que dime

Buttercup: *le pega un puñetazo en la cara*

Butch: ug! eres muy mala... tenderé que castigarte!

Buttercup: LARGATE! *le da oro puñetazo que lo mete en el agua* hmp! *entra en la cascada*

Brick: Butch? DONDE ESTAS?!

Butch: WAAAAAAAAAA! VOY A MORIR VOY A MORIR VOY A MORIR!

Boomer: pero si no cubre nada...

Butch: ? *se levanta y se da cuenta que el agua solo le llega hasta las rodillas* oh...

Brick: Lobo tonto! -.-

Butch: jejeje -.-U

Boomer: porque venias corriendo hasta aquí?

Butch: ah?... pues... .-.

Brick y Boomer: ... -_-U

Butch: Buttercup!

Brick: quién?

Butch: *empieza a olfatear el aire* -_- hmmm... esta ahí! *señala a la cascada*

Brick: ah? *se acerca a la cascada y mete la cabeza*

Boomer: hay algo?

Brick: parece una cueva...

Boomer: entonces solo echaste a correr porque tu novia se adentró en una cueva?

Butch: no es mi novia! la conocí en la noche!

Brick: es sospechosa?

Butch: puede... no me ha dicho lo que ha venido a hacer aquí

Boomer: vamos!

después de un rato...

Boomer: esto s-son...

Brick: sin duda... son unas ruinas secretas.. diría que se parecen a las otras...

Boomer: te refieras a donde nos encontramos con Bubbles?

Brick: si...

Butch: entonces? es parte del enemigo?

Brick: parece ser...

Butch: tengo una idea...

Boomer: a si? cual?

Butch: cuando encontremos a Butter vosotros la entretenéis y cuando este debilitada la atrapo nos la llevamos y le empiezo a hacer preguntas!

Brick: y porque tú?

Butch: porque... confiara mas en mí que en un vampiro o un fantasma ya sabes... cosas de lobos!

Boomer: puede que tenga razón...

Butch: bien vamos!

Después de otro rato...

Boomer: estas ruinas son enormes!

Butch: quien iba a decir que una cascada escondía todo esto?

Brick: el mundo está lleno de secretos...

?: Maldición!

Brick: shhh! *se esconden detrás de una pared y se asoman*

Boomer: que hace?

Butch:... _qué lindo trasero_

Buttercup: como se hace esta cosa! ug... no estoy de humor para pensar... hm?

Fin del cap 5

* * *

><p>LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL! hasta aquí el cap! :3 gomen pero tengo exámenes y tengo que estudiar un montón! TwT así que intentare subir el próximo cap cuanto antes! :3<p>

Hasta la próxima! :3 y dejen sus reviews! nwn si quieren... :3


End file.
